Gargoyle
by skylands
Summary: "I heard you talking to someone," she said with a dangerous look in her eye. Jason eyed the gargoyle. "You must have been mistaken." "I heard you," Reyna insisted. Jeyna/ Pre tLH/ Seventh in Payson-Nicky-forever's Jeyna Alphabet Challenge- G


**Written for Payson-Nicky-forever's _Jeyna Alphabet Challenge. :) _the word given to me was _gargoyle._**

* * *

_Jason likes Reyna. Reyna likes Jason._

These words were obvious to every single person in Camp Jupiter except a pair of certain praetors. Though recently, Jason Grace had started to doubt his refusal to accept these words. He found that he couldn't stop thinking about Reyna's eyes, fierce and majestic and regal like her personality, the impatient way in which she brushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face when she was talking to him, her rare smile which made her face light up like a Christmas tree, her purple toga billowing around her when she walked and the way the dogs fawned over her, even Aurum who was really Jason's.

That's how one fine night Jason found himself standing outside Reyna's house, staring at a stone gargoyle. He'd woken up with some crazy idea of being true to himself and rushed to Reyna's house to ask her too go on a date with him.

Standing outside the praetor's house, Jason was seriously reconsidering this plan. Not because it was a midnight - that was totally the perfect time for proposals, right?- but because he really didn't have too much experience in asking out women and Reyna was a sub-category of her own.

Jason stared at the door for a few seconds wondering whether or not to knock. His eyes wandered around while he decided, resting on the stone gargoyle. It had hollow eyes, sharp teeth, and wings like a bat. It was an ugly and scary thing to have at your front door which was probably why Reyna put it there.

But maybe he could use it as a way to calm his jittery nerves. He imagined the gargoyle's face to be Reyna's Reyna, with her fierce brown eyes and practical braid.

"Um hey, Rey," Jason started, and then cursed himself. Hey, Rey? The worst way to start a conversation included rhyming words.

"Hey Reyna," he spoke to the gargoyle again, "I was thinking that I want you to go out with me." No, that was totally going to get the door slammed in his face; he sounded like he was demanding her to go for a date.

"Hi Reyna," he tried again, "Iloveyouwillyougooutwithme?" Better keep the dramatic confessions of love out of it. They just made it even more difficult to not rush with what he was saying.

Jason was getting irritated with the gargoyle now. Was it his imagination or was it giving him a very unimpressed look? In his frustration, he gave the statue a hard kick. Something cracked. Maybe his toe. Most probably not the gargoyle. Jason howled in pain and glared at the gargoyle some more.

Suddenly, the wooden door opened. Reyna stepped out, looking at Jason suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" She asked. She had a magnificent scowl on her face and looked ready to stab him.

"I…uh...needed to talk to you about- about some papers," Jason lied.

"At this time of the night?" Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right, I should be going," Jason hastily replied, stepping back.

Reyna looked positively frightening with her hair sticking out in tufts, wearing a pair of _Hello Kitty _pajamas. "I heard you talking to someone," she said with a dangerous look in her eye.

Jason eyed the gargoyle. "You must have been mistaken."

"I heard you," she insisted.

"Since when have you started wearing _Hello Kitty _pajamas?" Jason asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

Reyna's face flushed red. "You're avoiding the question, Grace!" She shouted now.

"Whatever," Jason replied sullenly. He shifted his weight to his right foot, testing the toe. Jason winced as a column of pain shot through him

"You're hurt," Reyna said, a little less harshly.

"It's not too bad," Jason replied.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked.

Jason silently cursed. "I…um…"

"Did you have a fight?"

Yeah, with your doorman, Jason wanted to reply. Instead, he just said no.

"Come in," Reyna sighed, probably resigning herself to the fact that Jason wasn't going to tell her anything. Jason limped in, slamming the door on the gargoyle. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what you were really doing?" Reyna asked innocently.

Jason looked at her sharply. "I told you, I came to talk about some papers."

"Oh, so that's why you were talking to a stone statue."

It was Jason's turn to flush bright red. "You heard me!"

"Well you can hardly expect me not to when you're shouting at my doorstep," Reyna replied drily.

"I wasn't shouting," Jason stated, sinking into a red armchair.

"Of course you weren't.

Jason didn't see it coming. But when Reyna leaned over to give him a small peck on the lips he felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

Maybe proposing to gargoyles did work out in some cases.

* * *

**The next work for I am Reyna daughter of Bellona is _haystack_. Good luck, ray!  
**

**the rules of the challenge as copied from Payson-Nicky-forever's story _Aftermath~_****  
**

-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.

-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!

-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. Non of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.

-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.

-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.

-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.

-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.

-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.

-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!


End file.
